Unbreaking Love
by Frayter
Summary: She waited for things to change. Hoping for a new, better day. Deep within her she wished for nothing more but a warm wind to sweep her off the edge of insanity. One sided Gliyero with a sprinkling of Fiyeraba.


**Uhm… I cannot explain this. I **_**do not**_** do Gliyero or Fiyeraba. I don't know where this came from and I really hope it goes away. I respect all of you who love Fiyeraba and Gliyero, and I hope that you respect that I don't. **

**And just so you all know, I've never written Fiyero before, so if he's OOC, please let me know what's wrong and what he should be like. It'll help me a great deal. **

**Thanks to Kay for betaing this thing. Love ya!**

_**And yes of course I don't own Wicked or any character.**_

**_--_**

_It was pure, solid love. Nothing like she'd ever felt. Until then. It might not have been love for him, but love for their possible life. His position and her popularity could bring them to higher grounds and that might be what she was in love wit: Life. _

_--_

"Galinda, what are you doing here?"

He looked up from his paper that lay in front of him. He put the pen down and turned his body to face hers.

"I wanted to see you today. Did you know that my father met with your father for brunch yesterday?"

"No, I did not. May I ask why?"

Galinda let out a light laugh.

"Oh I don't know. But I'm sure it was good. He thinks you are a perfect young man for me. Isn't this just the best Fiyero?" She let out a squeal of excitement and jumped into his lap for a hug.

--

_He was in love with something else, or maybe even someone else. Status and reputation didn't interest him, not in that way at least. It was her, the green girl. His love lay with her. From the moment they were alone his heart left Galinda's. _

_--_

"Elphie, will you get the door please, I'm not done yet."

Galinda rushed around the room, pulling pieced of clothes with her every turn.

"Fiyero" Elphaba said as she opened the door. "Galinda wants me to tell you she's not done yet."

"Elphie!" Came from inside the bathroom. "I do not want you to tell him that!"

"Too late." Fiyero responded and gave Elphaba a wink. "So, this is your room. Should I bother to ask which side is yours?" He joked when seeing the clothes thrown all over the pink side of the room.

Elphaba let out a small laugh and guided him over to Galinda bed.

"Sit down and I'll go see how much she still has to do."

Elphaba and Galinda came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Galinda moved over to give him a peck on the cheek, and before he put his arm on the small back of the blond, he bent and kissed Elphaba's hand. Giving her a smile and a wink he led Galinda out the door.

--

_She tried in every possible way to get him back, or at least the dream of him. She dressed differently, putt out, and even changed her name. But nothing worked. Waiting for things to change back she entertained herself else wise. Partying, studying, and befriending the Wizard -making a name of herself was the perfect distraction. Maybe that was what he wanted. Someone different, better, more popular and loved._

_--_

"Fiyero dear, what are you thinking?"

She sat down next to her love and gave his hand a squeeze with her own.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking at the rain. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" He turned his hear to the window yet again.

"Oh, I guess." She responded, wishing to in some way know what went on in that lovely head of his. Was he thinking of her?

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I'm going out tonight."

It took him a few moments to react to her words.

"Okay, have fun."

--

_She promised herself one night not to break. By the lake, their lake, she bend down on her knees and told__ herself not to give up__, not to fall apart. Not to get crushed by the heaviness of her heart. The heart that was left to emptiness inside her chest._

_--_

Gerata saw her friend lying down by the lake. She ran up to her and took the weak girl in her arms. Glinda felt the warmth of loving arms will her body up with a tiny bit of strength.

"I'm okay." She managed to cough out. "Really, Gerata, don't worry."

"Sweet Oz Glinda, you were lying here alone, weaker than ever. Where is Fiyero?"

"How should I know? He left the house yesterday, telling me he'd be back in a few days."

She left her friend hold her close, saving the tender touches for later time when she needed them the most.

--

_Sometimes she wondered if he knew. Did he understand his feelings, both towards her and Elphaba? Was there a difference? He might love both and couldn't decide. Maybe he wanted to have both, have it all. Maybe he kept her for popularity, status, sex...Maybe not. Maybe he was just selfish. _

_--_

She panted as he let her waist go. He fell right asleep, leaving Glinda naked and unsatisfied. She wondered briefly is she should finish the job herself but realised it was too much work.

She turned and watched him sleep. His facials were soft and he looked peaceful. There was nothing bothering him, nothing that upset him.

She took his hand in hers and snuggled into his chest, whishing his light embrace would wash away the words that only moments earlier left his mouth.

"_Oh Elphaba…"_

_--_

_To stay sane, whole, happy, she convinced herself she was doing this for him, them. Trying to mend something that had been broken from the beginning was for them. The power couple of Oz they were called. What would happen if they split? It would break Oz in two. They were happy, nothing could be wrong. Therefore nothing _was_ wrong. _

_--_

"Have you heard the newest gossip?" An Ozian asked her friends.

"No, what?" The girl asked eagerly. Containing from jumping up and down, gossip was always fun.

"Glinda and Fiyero are planning to move further out west, near my house."

Both girls let out high squeals, drawing some attention from the woman in hiding a few rows back.

Glinda had been seated in the back. Wanting to see the show, but not get noticed, she made herself look like anything but Glinda the Good.

It wasn't just the idea of two teenage ladies finding out she was here, she was positive that if Fiyero found out he would be more than upset. And she understood why. It was important for them to be seen together and if anyone saw her there alone, all hell would break loose.

--

_She waited for things to change. Hoping for a new, better day. Deep within her she wished for nothing more but a warm wind to sweep her off the edge of insanity. Wanting it to be him who saved her. Wanting, wishing, hoping. _

_--_

"Fiyero, darling. Where are you going?" Glinda asked as her love walked towards their front door of the new house.

"I'm just going out for a bit." He moved further towards the door.

"Oh, will you be gone for long?"

"I don't know. I might be gone the entire evening."

"I was planning on us to going into the Emerald City tonight, catch a show and stay until the morning; just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while, dearest." She looked at him hopefully. Wishing that he would change his mind and stay with her, only once.

"I'm sorry, but I have important business to attend to in the morning."

"Oh, maybe another day then." She said quietly, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

--

_They moved on, so she told herself. In real life he moved on. To her. Elphaba. Leaving her here. Taking her heart with him as he walked away. Not even looking back. He ran to his love, the one he needed to be whole. Yet, she wished him back every night. Wanting him by her side. _

_--_

Long into the night she lay awake in her bed, wishing for a better tomorrow. It wasn't an unusual behaviour from her side, not since…_That_ night.

She tried in every way to move on. Laughing and spending time with the citizens of Oz. But she could never hide the feeling of shame that followed her everywhere. All over the whispers covered her.

"_I heard Fiyero was planning to elope with the Wicked Witch of the West even from the beginning."_

"_I'm sure the Wicked Witch put a spell on him. She does that you know."_

"_I hope Glinda is okay, it must be hard to be dumped for a green monster."_

Someday maybe she could move on too, just like he did.

--

_For her not to break, not to fall apart, she kept her mind in a state of numbness. Not letting feelings in or out. She was empty, unloved and lonely. There was nothing left for her. The life she had made was a failure. She was loved and adored, by people all over Oz. But not the ones that mattered. _

_--_

"Oh sweet Oz, it's Glinda the Good! Glinda, over here! I love you!" A young girl screamed as she stepped out the door of the palace of the Emerald City.

"Hello my dear." She said and bent down. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kirst."

"Well, Kirst, it's very nice to meet you. I'm afraid I don't have time to stay."

"It's okay. I know you have lots to do. You are Glinda the Good."

Glinda let out a laugh and hugged the small girl.

"I wish you much joy in your life Kirst."

The girl thanked her and waved as she walked past. Glinda looked at the small crowd that had formed around them. She let out a gasp as she saw the face of Fiyero in the mass. She blinked and when she looked back he was gone.

With a low whisper she let out, _"No, not any more."_

_--_

_She loved him forever. Not the one he was later in life, but the one he was in the beginning. The one who loved her back. The one who didn't break her down._

_**--**_

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**


End file.
